


These Are Ours

by gala_apples



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dark, Multi, Werewolf Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: Gavin has an interest. Meg and Michael and Lindsay have a plan.





	These Are Ours

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was prompted by two things.
> 
> 1) [Monstrous March 2018](http://monstrousmarch.tumblr.com/post/171361130299/hi-there-like-monsters-so-do-we-monstrous), specifically the prompt werewolf.
> 
> 2) [Apocalypse is a frame of mind](https://31-days.dreamwidth.org/3234361.html), the March 5th prompt from 31_days

Entering this building, Meg’s primary emotion is dread. She knows why she has to be here, she and her mates have talked it to death in the last week. That doesn’t mean that following through and actually _being_ here is good for her stomach. For one thing, she’s fairly sure Miles and Kerry are still squatting in the penthouse of Gavin’s building. They lived there while Grey was out for her Pack’s blood and they don’t seem like the type to pay attention to eviction notices. The truce being written down in the Clanbook doesn’t stop her wolfsense from pinging enemies. For another, Gavin Ramsey is a very hard person to connect to. Their proposal might be met with a physical fight, or a verbal throwdown, and Meg desperately wants to avoid either. 

Walking away isn’t an option, though. Not just in the philosophical sense, in that Lindsay and Michael are both get-er-done types, and now that they’ve come to this solution, it will be implemented, for better or worse. Meg also means it in a very literal way. With Miles and Kerry upstairs, the count is at least three people who know she and Michael and Lindsay are coming. There’s no way Mr Ramsey doesn’t have surveillance everywhere.

Sure enough, Gavin opens the door before they’re halfway down the hall. He crosses his arms for a moment, then drops them back to his sides like he’s just remembered he doesn’t want to appear defensive. Meg gets it. Gavin walks a thin line, usually. 

“I’d say please check all weapons at the door, but none of you can actually be unarmed, so.”

“I can smell wolfsbane bullets on you,” Michael points out.

“Murder geeks are upstairs,” Gavin says. Meg could almost laugh at the nickname. They’re desperately into anime, and they’ve ripped a few people limb from limb, if people have been present at the wrong place and time. Annoying ‘you’re all the same’ attitude or not, Gavin’s frankness has a point sometimes.

“They tried to help during the last brawl,” Lindsay counters.

This time Gavin’s arms stay crossed. This time it’s a position of strength, not defense. “Yes, and maybe my mother would have fought with me and my father and you against the Geany Pack, if she’d been in town. Shifting allegiances don’t mean toss when there’s a common enemy. I’ll wait to pack up my kit until I see how they are at school.”

Meg doesn’t have much of a stake in this bickering. Sometimes it feels like Lindsay gives people second chances too easily, but if she lost that quality every one of her current friends would be out in the cold. And maybe Gavin is a little paranoid, but he’s a sympathizer in a large family of hunters. If he doesn’t side only with those for sure in the right, they’ll rip him apart. Meg won’t side with either, and hopefully this meeting won’t turn to shit.

Lindsay and Michael choose to not reply antagonistically. They don’t say anything at all, actually. Gavin takes the silence as agreement, and just like that the mood changes. He moves further into the house to let them in. Meg kicks off her shoes instinctively after seeing the decor. The Ramsey living room is fancier than the Jones’s or hers, probably clocks in at a Lindsay level of wealth. The fabrics chosen are surprisingly light coloured, considering what condition a Hunter family might stumble inside and need to collapse to the couch in.

“So what’s up? Want a drink?”

Meg shakes her head. She gulped down an entire glass of blue raspberry soda at Lindsay’s house, not wanting to waste the premium bottle. She’s all carbonated and burpy now, thirst completely quenched. “Remember what we talked about in English?”

“Jane Eyre essay topics, or how if you’re ever single we should go out?” Gavin’s handsome face crumples into a frown as he looks from Lindsay to Michael. “Hey. Not fair. I don’t know how you two found out, but throwing me under the bus is-”

Michael interrupts him. “I think you should do it.”

If Gavin looked upset before, now he’s just bewildered. “You’re...breaking up with Meg so I can date her?”

“No!” Michael’s arm involuntarily tugs Meg in a little closer. Logically she knows ownership is wrong, anti-feminist, so it shouldn’t make her feel good, but the truth is it does, and she figures honesty about feelings is sort of the most important thing when it comes to a relationship like what this would be. “I mean like we could all date Meg. It’s not cheating if everyone knows, right?”

“What about me and you?” Gavin bypasses the idea of him and Lindsay together, but Meg knows why. He might like Lindsay, but he’s dated Michael. Getting back together with an ex is in a different class altogether, even when compared to polyamory.

“I don’t know.”

“Would you want there to be a me and you,” Gavin persists.

“You were my first love, asshole. I’ll probably always want you. But I don’t know if that’s good, or healthy.”

Lindsay shrugs. “Kind of the least of the problem, don’t you think?”

“Would you bite me?” Gavin asks.

“What?”

“If I started dating you all, would you bite me?”

Michael scowls at him. “Idiot. How have you not learned anything? And if you’re really so scared that your friends would do that, why the fuck did you ask her out anyway? Or say that you would want to, whatever, fuck.”

Gavin scowls back. “I said single, didn’t I? You three are werewolf pack fucking, I know that. You bite and scratch and draw blood all over the gaff when you’re fucking-”

“Which sex ed class did you learn that?” Meg asks.

“Like it or not, Mum and Dad have taught me things. You know they know what they’re on about, you’ve used their expertise yourself. Anyway. Pack sex? Half orgasms, half brutality. I thought maybe Meg alone would be okay. So sue me for thinking alone you can better manage your animalistic urges than when you get into groups!”

Meg sighs. Griffon and Geoff sure have filled Gavin’s mind with opinions on the supernatural. Not that there was ever really a chance for him to escape. His biological parents were hunters too, and in their wills saw fit to pass him to other adults that knew the truth, instead of their innocent to the underbelly of the world parents. Even if they hadn’t’ve died, he still would have learned this lifestyle, he just wouldn’t have been in Austin to do so.

“Lets cut the shit, okay? You only broke up with me because of your parents. We both used to talk about how hot Lindsay is. And you’re the one who tried to separate Meg from the herd. I know you know werewolves aren’t evil. You don’t hide it well, dipshit. You still text me jokes when you’re bored in class!”

“Michael, it’s not as easy as declaring myself dating you lot. My parents basically want you dead. First love or not, that’s a fact that’s not going to change.”

“Okay, but fuck your parents. My parents suck too!” Lindsay declares. 

Gavin’s stays stoic in the face of Lindsay’s words. Geoff and Griffon might very well be overbearing and trying to mold him into their image, an image of archery and fighting and murder, but he loves them, and he’s not going to agree to walk away from them. Meg gets it, she does. She understands it perfectly well. She just doesn’t have time for it.

Meg takes a step forward, then another, then another. As she does, she Shifts. It’s harder, in the daylight, but they didn’t have the luxury of waiting until evening. They left this ‘til the last possible moment, hoping that Gavin would somehow come around. Packmates was their first solution, but if Gavin’s not on board, there’s only one thing left to do.

“Meg? Meg, what are-”

There are no more words. There’s a brief scream, cut off as her teeth drive through his throat. When she’s done, his head is attached only by a bit of sinew, rich coloured blood pumping out like a gallon jug of milk dropped on the floor. She’s coated in it, fur matted, ripped clothes permanently stained. It’s fine though. It’s going to be fine. Meg made sure to bite her own lip as she was tearing out Gavin’s adam’s apple. With her blood in his system, his neck will grow back.

“He’ll understand,” Lindsay says. “He’ll be pissed at first, but he’ll understand.”

“The Ramseys can’t save him like we can,” Michael states. 

Meg knows they’re right. That’s why she did this, followed through with their plan. With the uprising tonight, the inevitable war between the hundreds of factions on the horizon, the only people who are going to make it out alive are the people who aren’t human anymore, and the packs who run hard and run far. They could have taken care of him, if he’d bonded to the Pack. Without that proclamation noted in the Clanbook, he needs to be better than human.

She Shifts back to human, and takes a few deep breaths to get through the pain of her bones shattering and rearranging. “We should go pack his bag.”

“We’ll go. You stay here. You’re dripping, and he won’t want stains on his favourite things.”

Meg watches Lindsay and Michael head for Gavin’s room like they’ve been there a hundred times. They probably have been, unlike herself. That’s why she, specifically did this. Meg loves Lindsay and Michael, and she’s quite entranced with Gavin. Everything in her other side was howling for Gavin to be made Pack, months before the news of revolution got out and lines had to be drawn. Still, her feelings are nothing compared to Michael’s, the first boyfriend, or Lindsay’s, the different-gender-same-personality clone. Gavin will understand eventually, Meg’s sure of it. He’ll be grateful for his new stamina and durability when some human is coming at him with a hatchet for the rights to the last can of beans. Until then, Meg loves Michael and Lindsay enough to shoulder the weight of Gavin’s resentment and hate. Better her than them.

Like Lindsay said, healthy relationships are the least of their problems.


End file.
